Rangers Of Equestria: Beginnings
by Megazord Master
Summary: Before the battles to come. Before the destruction. Before the reveal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My Little Pony and Power Rangers are not mine. They belong to Hasbro and Saban respectively. Anything you don't recognise is mine. Just a short one to set the setting. Italics mean thoughts or telepathic communication

The Rangers of Equestria – Beginnings: Part 1

Deep space

It began with a wave of golden light.

It swept up everything in its path, destroying and purifying all the evils around it. Screams, shrieks and wails were cut short as bodies crumbled to sand. Within this light was the faint consciousness of one of the leaders of the evil force. He fought with all his might to not be consumed and to ride out the purification process. If he could have, he would have smiled wickedly.

For thousands of years, he had been locked into that pathetic alliance, fighting to use his true strength. Even when battling that White one face to face only a mere fragment had been used. Dark Spectre had chosen him for the power possessed, but if the so called Monarch of Evil had known the scope…he would have bowed before him.

Finally, the light lost the majority of its strength and he was free. The light still reached for him as if it was still connected to what it had once been, but that was impossibility. Even with all the magic it once possessed…to retain knowledge of itself was, well, not impossible seeing as how he had done it. The odds were miniscule and if he used an Earth saying, lightning didn't strike twice. Freeing himself, he cast his mind back on his past.

Throughout his conquests, he was aware that there were multiple other dimensions, each with its own set of defenders. Gathering up his power, he searched for the perfect one that would easily be taken. Time lost all meaning as the search progressed. The longer he searched, the more doubt gnawed him as it seemed that each set of defenders was stronger than the last. He saw worlds ravaged by war, blessed by peace and a world where twelve defenders fought against a constantly reviving enemy. Images of the defenders flashed on his visor – Riders, superheroes and the cursed Rangers. In the back of his mind, he was still connected to everything happening in the universe he was soon to be leaving behind. He heard the explosions of the various failed plots, felt the shifts in the Grid and heard his magically created son cry out to him with his last breath.

At last, he found the perfect world. It was still in its infancy and magic was everywhere. It made the sun and moon rise and set and it flowed easily throughout every inhabitant. The only issue that he could see was there were no intelligent bipeds. Every inhabitant of the world was some sort of horse…or even a pony. Sighing to himself but cackling on the inside, he started preparing the spell for transport.

Travelling would take longer than the searching – much longer – but ensured he would arrive in one piece. All that remained would be the pesky issue of finding a willing, or even unwilling, host and he could reign once more.

Triforia

_You felt it?_

_Hard not to. Very familiar signature, but I thought it was destroyed. Come to think of it, you sacrificed yourself…_

_Yes, but you knew something would happen._

_I had hoped it wouldn't. Will you be going after him?_

_I am still very weak. I have just regained a sense of self. Interdimensional transport in my state is suicide. I will send her._

_I do not doubt your choice, friend, but wouldn't it be wise to send a message ahead?_

_That is what she is there for. She will ensure everything fits as it should._

_Should I be prepared?_

_For what? I do not know. Even with my wisdom, I cannot predict what he will do next. _

_May the Power protect them._

_It will._

The world of Equestria

Opening the door silently, the white alicorn snuck a quick glimpse of her recently reclaimed sister. Sprawled out on the bed lay a dark blue and black alicorn, breathing softly. Seeing that everything was all right, she closed the door and trotted to her quarters. It would be obvious that her sister would be tired from the purification, but the Elements of Harmony had changed somehow. She was sure the default setting on the combined elements was banishment and she had steeled herself to accept her sister gone for another thousand years…but this was unexpected.

_It is because the Elements will be needed in the future_

Princess Celectia's head jerked up. She had heard the voice in an empty hallway. More than that, the voice had echoed inside her head. Quietly, she summoned a small amount of magic but let it go in shock as a strange figure appeared. It was unlike anything she had seen before. Pale skin, a mane that wasn't, arms and hands like the monkeys in her garden…and it was clothed in an elegant white gown with a veil that hid her mouth. The biped bowed and spoke.

"Greetings. My name is Dimitria of Inquiris and I will tell you about the danger that it to come"

Continued in Rangers of Equestria…


	2. Chapter 2

Rangers of Equestria – Beginnings: Part 2

Location Unknown, Date Unknown

_I have made contact with the Princess._

_Excellent. We don't have much time. _

_Has he begun the transport? We still have – _

_The spell has begun. You know as well as I that it cannot be stopped. You have at least a year to prepare._

_I will gather them now and – _

_No. _

_Why?_

_Let them laugh and learn. They need time to bond. As a team they will be unstoppable._

_We can only hope._

Canterlot

The week after the Grand Galloping Gala everypony was nervous. Rumours had spread like wildfire about the mysterious figure that had been spotted spying on the Princess' guests. It didn't help matters that the figure had been seen talking with both Princesses during the previous year. Also adding to the odd atmosphere was that Princess Luna had been sighted flying to what locals had dubbed the "Lonely Mountain"

Princess Celestia had heard all the rumours and had even started a few herself. She hated that her sister had become involved in the preparations but she knew it was for the best. With her presiding over the courts and other royal issues, they would be months behind schedule. As it was, they were already rapidly nearing the deadline when the Evil would arrive. She remembered the meeting and the words of urgency spoken.

_Flashback_

_At first, she could only stare at this strange being who had appeared out of nowhere. The words had barely started to sink in when she reared up and flashed her horn dangerously. _

"_Who are you and what do you want?"_

_An amused chuckle came from the figure's throat. Her voice had a musical quality to it but was reassuring and calming, despite her slightly faded appearance.._

"_My name is Dimitria. I come from a place that is here, but not here. An alternate reality, if you will. A great evil has escaped from my dimension and is heading here."_

_The white alicorn was shocked. The mere thought of alternate realities was already mind boggling, but a great evil headed to Equestria? The last great evil had just been defeated and the Elements of Harmony had both reformed and returned to their resting places. As far as she knew, the Elements wouldn't be needed again for a very long time…unless Discord was to escape, but the odds for that occurrence were about a million to one. Shaking her head slightly, she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Dimitria._

"_You wish to know about this evil, yes? He was one of the strongest foes ever faced, bringing teams of warriors to their knees. I will not speak of his deeds, lest hearing his name allows him to travel faster. If he were a corporeal being, the travel time would be nigh-instantaneous. As he is not, I have deduced that it will take around thirteen months to safely journey here. Interdimensional transport is a fickle thing."_

_Celestia felt her jaw hanging open. A part of her mind knew it was un-royal, but another part didn't care. Her mind was whirling with thoughts and questions. All she wanted to know was what could be done to either stop the evil or banish it. Using the Elements was one possibility, but even if they were found again they would only work for the six who reawakened them. And in the six ponies was her prized pupil, Twilight Sparkle. She closed her jaw and looked imploringly at the figure._

"_What must be done?"_

_End Flashback_

Shaking herself from her thoughts, the Princess looked out one of the windows framing her garden. Normally, this would have calmed her – were it not for the unsettling feeling in her stomach. By magic or other means, all six Elements had been found during the previous year; no doubt reawakened as a result of the friendship lessons learnt. Luna had taken them to the Lonely Mountain for safekeeping as well as preparing them for the next stage in the plan. She had often seen her sister and Dimitria walking through the grounds, talking in hushed voices about "energy flows", "Grid transfers" and "Temporal Zeo transference"…whatever they meant. Dimitria had also mentioned an assistant, but never seemed to have anypony near her. Luna had never said anything to her either, which was saddening. As fillies, they had been rather close…until the whole Nightmare Moon debacle.

She hoped Luna would tell her more soon. She had a feeling things were about to get worse…

Space above Equestria

If one were to see it, it would defy all known laws. A rip in reality is the common herald of the total destruction of that dimension as once a rip forms, almost nothing can close it – except if one is formed through magical means. The magic to hold a rip open is extremely powerful and incredibly taxing, which is why the rip only appeared for a fraction of a second before closing.

But that was enough.

Surveying the world below him, the entity laughed. All he needed was to reform himself.

And the world would burn.

Continued in Rangers of Equestria…


End file.
